


Afterclaps

by ToniArkens



Series: Blue Devils [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniArkens/pseuds/ToniArkens
Summary: Sometimes, it's best to let go. But that doesn't mean that you can't hold on just a little.





	Afterclaps

“Where on earth are you taking me?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Babe, we’re almost there.”

 

“May I please take this off?”

 

“Oh, absolutely not. What kinda man you take me for?”

 

Jesse glanced over at Hanzo, whose arms were crossed as he leaned back in the passenger’s seat of the car. Every so often, he began fiddling with the blindfold, but perhaps that was just an excuse for Jesse to guide his hand back down. 

 

It was odd, being in a car and not being able to look out the window. To be frank, it was a little unsettling. But Jesse had tied it tight, there was no way Hanzo was slipping it off even a little without him noticing. “If I did not know you better, I would say you were leading me somewhere to kill me.” 

 

“Y’ got me.” He smirked. “Sorry, darlin’, that’s what this is all about. Me ‘n the kids need the life insurance money. We’re a good few miles in the woods now. That guy that honked at me earlier? Actually just played the sound on m’ phone to throw you off. I’m an evil genius.”

 

Hanzo laughed a bit, rolling his eyes from under the fabric. “With your love for the dramatic, I could hardly be surprised.”

 

“Hey now.”

 

“Am I incorrect?”

 

“No, but still.”

 

A sudden bump in the road, causing Hanzo’s head to smack into the window. Jesse stifled a laugh-- Unsuccessfully. Hanzo slapped his arm-- Very successfully. But there was a smile with it.

 

Jesse sure hoped that smile would last.

 

The car shut off, Jesse hurrying out so he could open Hanzo’s door and help him out. “All right, you’re free to look.”

 

Hanzo removed the blindfold-- Dammit, some of his hair had been tied in-- took in the sight before him.

 

The garden was nothing short of breathtaking. The way the vines climbed up the archway over the main path, the contrasting colors of the flowers. Reds and yellows and pinks against vibrant greens. 

 

“What is it?” Hanzo frowned at Jesse. “Your smile seems insincere.”

 

“What? ‘Course it’s sincere.”

 

“We have been married for four years, please do not pretend that you can lie to me.”

 

Dammit, he was good. Letting his expression fall, Jesse exhaled. “Angela’s meetin’ us here. She… brought someone we think you might wanna meet. And there’s no shame in it if you’d rather not, we all get that. We just figured--”

 

Hanzo’s eyes never left his. “Who is it?”

 

Another breath, choosing the words carefully. “Name’s Sam Avetis.”

 

“A new recruit?”

 

“Not exactly.” Shit, this was harder than he’d been expecting. “Sam had a heart problem growin’ up. I dunno the medical stuff, just that somethin’ was wrong. He’s good now, though. He…. Y’know, he got treatment….”

 

Oh. Okay, he understood now. And Jesse seemed to be struggling to find the words, so best to help him out. “...He has my brother’s heart.”

 

Jesse turned his gaze to the ground. “...Yeah.” He considered his words, bit his lip. “If you don’t wanna do this, I won’t blame you. No one will, we already talked about it--”

 

“I will.” Never looking up, never meeting his eyes.

 

“You’re sure? I just wanna make sure you don’t feel pressured or anythin’--”

 

“Can we please just go?” Get this over with. It would be hard enough as it was, no use making it worse.

 

A nod, Jesse leading the way through the garden. It didn’t seem as beautiful now. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought that the colors had dulled. Their footsteps on the gravel path muffled the sounds of birds, of insects, of gusts of wind. It was just them. Walking toward their destination. 

 

It was hard to miss Angela in any situation. Genji had once described her as almost radiating light, and that was very true. There had been many times when Jesse had been knocked unconscious, only to wonder for a split second if he’d died and there was an angel fussing over him. 

 

But then he recognised her and knew that he was in for a “Please take better care of yourself” lecture. Not that he really minded much.

 

Hanzo didn’t look at her. He looked past, at the man sitting in the gazebo beside her, coffee or some other drink in his hands. He was young, probably… twenty, if he had to guess? With a mop of black hair and skin about the same tone as Jesse’s. He was grinning, laughing. And maybe it was all in his head, given what he knew about him. But Hanzo could have sworn that his smile was a spitting image of Genji’s.

 

Their presence noticed, Angela heading over and offering them both a quick hug in greeting. More reassurances that yes, Hanzo was willing to do this. Angela nodded in understanding and took a deep breath to ready herself. Once her back was turned, Hanzo did the same. 

 

Moving closer now. Closer still. 

 

The kid was on his feet now, looking about as anxious as Hanzo felt. 

 

He’d been told that he tended to look threatening when he was nervous. That probably wasn’t helping anything. 

 

“Sam, you know Jesse.” Angela broke the silence, which had lasted only a moment upon entering the gazebo. 

 

Jesse did that half-handshake-half-hug thing that Hanzo never quite understood. “How’s it goin’, kid?”

 

Sam’s response was a soft, “Good, thanks”. Yeah, he was definitely freaking out. It didn’t take a genius to see that. 

 

“And this is Hanzo Shimada.” She gestured to him. He met Sam’s eyes-- Deep brown, almost black. 

 

After a second or two, Sam stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you, sir.” Polite, he would give him that. 

 

He accepted the shake, both of them a touch more stiff than usual. “You, as well.”

 

Hands retracted, everyone standing there.

 

Damn, this was awkward.

 

“Right, well,” Angela gestured for everyone to take a seat. “I brought coffee for you both.” Nodding toward the two cups that remained in the tray on the table. 

 

Jesse sat down on one of the benches, Hanzo close behind. “Chai latte?”

 

“Skim.”

 

“‘S like you’re in my head.”

 

Hanzo grabbed his without a word. He doubted he would drink it, honestly. But it was warm, and it was something he could do with his hands.

 

“So Sam.” Jesse finally spoke once he realized that no one else was going to. “How’s work goin’?”

 

“It’s uh-- It’s good. I mean, a little slow, but I get a few calls every so often.”

 

“Sam works in IT.” A glance over at Hanzo as he spoke. “Does a damn good job with it, too, I hear.”

 

The kid’s face flushed. “I’m nothing special, really. It’s nothing someone else couldn’t do.”

 

“Nah, don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure you’re great.”

 

More silence. 

 

It felt like an hour before Sam finally spoke up, though it was probably only a minute or two. “I uh… I did some research. About….” He trailed off, hoping the others would understand. “He seems like he was a good guy. Put up with a lot of shit.”

 

Hanzo breathed in. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Exhale. Okay. “My brother faced many trials in his life. Just how he managed to push past them with a smile is beyond my understanding.” Gaze on Jesse and Angela for just a moment. “He had some help, I suppose.”

 

A second of consideration, Sam getting to his feet and walking over. “Do you want to…?” He gave a small, timid gesture toward his chest. “This-- I’m sorry if this is weird, it’s just what you always see people do in movies and stuff, and I’m not really sure what to do in this kind of situation, so…?”

 

All eyes on Hanzo now.  _ Did _ he want to? It was definitely weird, but not in the way that Sam was imagining it might be. 

 

He reached out his hand, just his fingertips resting against Sam’s chest at first. But then, his whole palm. It beat quickly, but strong. Just as it had those late nights when Hanzo would comfort Genji after a nightmare when they were children. 

 

It hit him then. That right in front of him, that was a piece of his brother. The last piece. That the one who had been so selfish and conceited as a boy was now saving the lives of strangers even in death. 

 

God, he had changed so much in the end.

 

Hanzo closed his eyes, withdrew his hand no matter how much he wanted to keep it there. “He would be glad to know that he helped someone with such promise.”

 

A small, somber nod from Sam. “Thank you, sir.”

 

The rest of the time was quiet, though most of the tension had been dissolved. It was a comfortable silence, or as comfortable as it could get. After a while, Sam took his leave. Final exams coming up, he said. Angela stayed for a while longer, but she too departed before long. And then, it was just the two of them, Hanzo staring at his feet, Jesse holding his hand. 

 

“You did good. I’m proud of you.” No response. He didn’t push for one. “I know this prob’ly ain’t the kinda gift you were expectin’. We can do somethin’ a little more light-hearted tomorrow, if you’re up for it.”

 

Hanzo finally turned his gaze up, and though there were tears glistening in his eyes, his lips were tilted in a smile. “It was perfect. Thank you.”

 

Jesse pulled him in, letting Hanzo rest his head against his chest. 

 

“Happy anniversary, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> (See it's funny because I'm posting this on the anniversary of when the chapter they first kissed in Kintsugi Cigars was published)


End file.
